Getting Things Done
Getting Things Done, cuyas siglas son GTD, es un método de gestión de las actividades y el título de un libro de David Allen. GTD se basa en el principio de que una persona necesita borrar de su mente todas las tareas que tiene pendientes guardándolas en un lugar específico. De este modo, se libera a la mente del trabajo de recordar todo lo que hay que hacer, y se puede concentrar en la efectiva realización de aquellas tareas. Sobre qué trata GTD A diferencia de otros expertos en gestión del tiempo, Allen no se centra en el establecimiento de prioridades. En su lugar, él insta a la creación de listas de tareas específicas para cada contexto, por ejemplo, una lista de llamadas telefónicas pendientes o recados que hacer en la ciudad. Él también sugiere que cualquier nueva tarea que pueda ser completada en menos de dos minutos debería ser hecha inmediatamente. La psicología de GTD se basa en hacer fácil el almacenamiento, seguimiento y revisión de toda la información relacionada con las cosas que necesitas hacer. Allen sugiere que muchos de los bloqueos mentales en los que nos encontramos a la hora de completar ciertas tareas vienen dados por una planificación insuficiente (p.e., para cualquier trabajo nosotros debemos aclarar lo que se debe conseguir y qué acciones se deben llevar a cabo para completarlo). Según Allen, es más práctico hacerlo reflexionando previamente sobre ello, generando una serie de acciones que hacer más tarde sin necesidad de volverlo a planificar durante su realización. Allen también sostiene que nuestro "sistema de recordatorios interno" (nuestra memoria) es considerablemente ineficiente y rara vez nos acordamos de lo que necesitamos hacer en el momento y en el lugar en el que podemos hacerlo. Por lo tanto, las "acciones próximas" almacenadas según el contexto en un "sistema confiable externo" actúan como soporte que nos asegura que lo recordaremos en el momento y lugar adecuados para su realización. Hay muchos consejos y trucos sobre la gestión del tiempo detallados en Getting Things Done que nos pueden ser útiles para poner en práctica el flujo de trabajo descrito por Allen. Una breve descripción de GTD traducida del libro de Allen Ready for Anything ("Preparado para cualquier cosa"): :“Mantén todo fuera de tu cabeza. Decide qué acciones se requieren en tus tareas cuando aparecen — no cuando expiran. Organiza recordatorios de tus proyectos y sus acciones próximas en las categorías apropiadas. Mantén tu sistema actualizado, completo y suficientemente revisado para conocer las opciones de las que dispones sobre lo que estas haciendo (y no haciendo) en cualquier momento." Principios Los principios esenciales de GTD son los siguientes: Recopilar Capturar todo lo que necesitas seguir, recordar o realizar en lo que Allen llama una "cesta o cubo": una bandeja, un correo electrónico, una grabadora, una libreta, una PDA, una agenda o cualquier combinación de estas. Saca todo esto fuera de tu mente y recógelo en un elemento de almacenamiento, preparado para ser procesado más tarde. Todos los "cubos" deberían ser vaciados (tras ser procesados) al menos una vez por semana. Procesar Cuando tú procesas tu "cubo", debes seguir estrictamente este orden: *Empezar por el principio *No procesar más de un elemento a la vez. *Nunca devolver un elemento de vuelta al "cubo". *Si un elemento requiere una acción para ser realizado: :*Si lleva menos de dos minutos, hazlo. :*Si no es tu tarea, delégalo apropiadamente. :*Posponlo. *Si un elemento no requiere una acción, :*Archívalo como referencia. :*Deséchala si no es procedente. :*Déjala en cuarentena (incubate) si no se puede llevar a cabo por el momento. Regla de los dos minutos: "Si una tarea requiere menos de dos minutos, hazla inmediatamente". "Dos minutos" es una cifra orientativa, considerando que ese es también aproximadamente el tiempo que en cualquier caso habría que invertir para posponerla. Organizar Allen describe el conjunto de listas sugeridas que puedes usar para mantener un seguimiento de los elementos que esperan ser atendidos: *'Acciones próximas' - Para todo elemento que requiere tu atención, decide cuál es la próxima acción que es necesario tomar para llevarlo a cabo. Por ejemplo, si el elemento significa 'Escribir un informe del proyecto', la acción próxima puede ser "Escribir a Fred para reunirnos unos minutos" o 'Llamar a Jim para preguntarle los requisitos del informe' o algo por el estilo. Aunque puede haber muchos pasos y acciones que se requieran para completar un hito, siempre habrá algo que tú necesites hacer primero y debería ser guardado en la lista de acciones próximas. Preferiblemente, éstas se guardarán por el contexto en el que se pueden hacer: 'en la oficina', 'por teléfono', o 'en la tienda'. *'Proyectos' - toda tarea inconclusa (que Allen denomina open loop 'bucle abierto') en tu vida o trabajo que requiere más de una acción para ser realizada se considera un 'proyecto'. Estas acciones deben ser revisadas periódicamente para asegurar que todo proyecto tiene una próxima acción asociada a él y que puede ser llevada a cabo. *'En espera' - cuando tú has delegado una acción en alguien o estás esperando un evento externo antes de continuar trabajando en un proyecto debe ser registrado en tu sistema y comprobado periódicamente para ver si existe alguna acción adecuada o hay algún recordatorio que necesite ser enviado. *'Algún día/Quizá' - se trata de cosas que quieres hacer pero actualmente no es posible. Algún ejemplo podría ser 'aprender Chino' o 'tomarse unas vacaciones para hacer submarinismo'. Un calendario también es algo importante para llevar un seguimiento de tus citas y compromisos; sin embargo, Allen recomienda específicamente que el calendario se reserve para lo que el denomina "paisaje yermo" (hard landscape): cosas que se deben hacer obligatoriamente en un plazo específico, o reuniones y citas que han sido fijados en un momento en particular. Los elementos de la lista 'Pendiente' deberían reservarse para la lista de acciones próximas. La clave definitiva de la organización según GTD es el sistema recordatorio. Getting Things Done afirma que un sistema recordatorio debe ser fácil, simple y amigable. Puede ser, incluso, un trozo de papel, si necesitas almacenar referencias, deberías tener un archivo dedicado para ello y para ninguna otra cosa. La sugerencia de Allen es que mantengas un único sistema recordatorio ordenado alfabéticamente para hacer tan rápido y fácil como sea posible el hecho de almacenar y buscar la información que necesitas. Los usuarios del servicio de correo electrónico de Google, Gmail, pueden utilizar las etiquetas para crear listas y proyectos tal y como se explica en el artículo de Bryan Murdaugh "Getting Things Done with Gmail". Esto mantiene muchas de los conceptos de GTD pero puesto en marcha a través del correo electrónico. Para los usuarios de Gmail que usan Firefox como navegador, la extensión GTDInbox extension les servirá como interfaz GTD hacia Gmail de una manera fácil, útil y cómoda. Revisar Las listas de acciones y recordatorios serán completamente inútiles si no las revisamos al menos diariamente o siempre que tengamos un momento libre. Dado el tiempo, la energía y los recursos que tenemos en un momento en particular, se debe decidir cuál es el elemento más importante que debe ser llevado a cabo en ese preciso momento y hacerlo. Si te domina la dejadez, puede que termines siempre las tareas fáciles y dejes sin hacer las difíciles. Para solventar esto, tienes que escoger la acción según el orden en el que están contenidas en las listas tal y como las procesaste desde la bandeja de entrada. La disciplina GTD requiere que se revisen al menos semanalmente todas las acciones destacadas, proyectos e ítems “en espera”, asegurándose de que todas las tareas nuevas o eventos venideros están incluidos en el sistema y que está actualizado. Como ayuda para refrescar la memoria, Allen sugiere la creación de un fichero de carpetas colgantes con las tareas y proyectos más destacados. Hacer Cualquier sistema de organización no es bueno si gastamos mucho tiempo en organizar las tareas en lugar de hacerlas. David Allen afirma que si simplificas el proceso de organización, estarás menos predispuesto a la dejadez o a la saturación con una gran número de tareas abiertas. Herramientas y técnicas thumb|Detalle de '43 Folders' Un dispositivo que David Allen sugiere es el "archivo de recordatorios" para organizar tus papeles (también conocidos como '43 folders' o '43 carpetas'). Doce carpetas se usan para representar cada mes y 31 carpetas adicionales que se usan para representar cada uno de los días del mes. Las carpetas son colocadas para ayudarte a recordar que actividades hacer un día específico. Cada día abres la carpeta correspondiente al día actual. Vacías la carpeta y la colocas en el mes siguiente. Este tipo de orden te permite archivar recordatorios de un modo muy simple y cómodo. Por ejemplo, si tienes un concierto el día 12 de este mes, colocas los recordatorios en la carpeta correspondiente y cuando llegue dicho día te los encontrarás. El culto a GTD Getting Things Done es también el título de otros dos libros de gestión del tiempo (ISBN 0-553-25848-6) de Edwin C. Bliss and Malcolm Hancock, 1976, y (ISBN 0-7181-2842-7) de Roger Black, 1990. Percy Redfern Creed también escribió un libro con este título en 1946. En 2005 la revista Wired denominó GTD como "Un nuevo culto a la era de la información", describiendo su entusiasmo por esta metodología entre Information Technology y knowledge workers como un tipo de cult following. Las ideas de Allen han sido popularizadas también a través de internet, especialmente vía blogs. Algunos seguidores de GTD defienden una forma de manejo -o gestión- propia -o personal- llamada 'volver-a-lo-básico', y están en contra de las soluciones hiper-tecnificadas y, en cambio, a favor de herramientas simples y baratas como las Hipster PDA, NextActionCards, o incluso el cuaderno Moleskine. Sin embargo, el propio David Allen es un feliz usuario del Palm PDA. En su lista de preguntas frecuentes dice que usa el programa que el aparato trae consigo, y registra los "eventos del día" en papel para su procesamiento posterior. En 2005, Ben Hammersley entrevistó a David Allen para The Guardian, en un artículo denominado Conoce al hombre que puede traer el orden al universo, diciendo "Para mí, teniendo en cuenta que cientos de miles de personas a lo largo y ancho del mundo prestaron el libro a sus amigos con fuego en los ojos, las ideas de Allen no representan un cambio pequeño en absoluto." En 2007 Time Magazine denomino a Getting Things Done el libro de autoayuda para su tiempo, aludiendo a que las nociones de GTD son seguidas por un enorme grupo de seguidores y no por un único nicho de fervientes entusiastas. Véase también * Comparación de software GTD Referencias * * * ISBN 84-96627-08-X. CDU: 651 Enlaces externos *Canasto El Canasto es un blog sobre la Productividad Personal y Getting Things Done (Organízate con Eficacia en Español) *Habitos Vitales Hábitos Vitales intenta cubrir: como lograr objetivos, productividad personal, organización personal, motivación, eliminación de deudas, vivir en una manera frugal, simplificar la vida, y en general intentar vivir felizmente *Dutudu *Bergonzini GTD Día a Día *Optima Infinito Desarrollo Personal, Profesional y Organizacional, Productividad y GTD *Resumen del método GTD en español: Getting Things Done *David Allen & Co. página oficial *Lifehack.org Comunidad de blogs sobre GTD y Productividad *[http://wikisummaries.org/Getting_Things_Done:_The_Art_of_Stress-Free_Productivity wiki resumen de GTD] *Complemento GTD para Outlook La David Allen Company respaldan el complemento GTD de Outlook para implementar la metodología *Un sondeo del panorama de aplicaciones GTD *Whitepapers Los whitepapers oficiales de GTD para Outlook 2003, Entourage y Lotus Notes, escritos por la David Allen Company *GTD para Lotus Notes *43 Folders, un wiki orientado a Mac devoto de trucos y consejos relacionados con la GTD *GTD: A New Cult for the Info Age (''Wired'' magazine) *Implementando GTD con tu BlackBerry, articulo sobre la implementación de la GTD con una BlackBerry. *#GTD Canal IRC Canal IRC #GTD en irc.freenode.net *Entourage y GTD, serie de 5 articulos sobre cómo usar Entourage (la versión de Outlook en Mac) con GTD. *DidIGetThingsDone.com, un blog con actualización frecuente sobre la realidad de usar la metodología. *50 Recursos GTD Esenciales, una lista de recursos para ayudar a la implementación de la GTD. *Revisión de recursos y aplicaciones GTD, articulos sobre técnicas y software GTD. * GTD Today News Noticias de última tecnología GTD y soluciones en un solo lugar (Inglés). Extractos de Getting Things Done *BW Online | GTD - Chapter 1: “The Art of Getting Things Done”, extracto de Business Week *BW Online | GTD - Chapter 6: “Processing: Getting ”In“ to Empty”, extracto de Business Week * Getting Things Done, resumen en castellano Categoría:Gestión Categoría:Libros de 2002 cs:Getting Things Done de:Getting Things Done en:Getting Things Done fr:Getting Things Done he:GTD it:Getting Things Done ja:Getting Things Done ko:Getting Things Done nl:Getting Things Done no:Getting Things Done pl:Getting Things Done pt:GTD ru:Getting Things Done sk:GTD zh:GTD